stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Redux
"Felix Redux" (Cleaning Alien Felix, "Osōji Eirian Firikkusu", お掃除エイリアン フィリックス) is the ninth episode of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on November 26, 2008, and in English on January 11, 2010. Plot The episode starts with Stitch waiting for Yuna to finish her homework assignment: a clay sculpture. Her sculpture's of herself, but Stitch, bored, hangs from the chandelier, but accidentally falls and ruins Yuna's project. Yuna angrily chases him around her room, but clay is tracked everywhere, including in Yuna's hair. She orders Stitch to clean up and leaves the room. Stitch begins cleaning up, but he remembers that he hates it. He's frustrated until he gets an idea. At Jumba and Pleakley's house, The one-eyed alien comes to collect the four-eyed one's trash only to find a big pile of garbage which falls on him. Stitch arrives looking for something (scattering the garbage and tracking clay everywhere as he does so) until he finds an old transmitter device. Yuna (still covered in clay) comes back to her room only to see that it's still dirty and that Stitch has abandoned his post. She finds him outside using the transmittor but thinks he's playing a video game. She tries to wrestle the device out of his hand, but when she finally does, Stitch says that his transmission was complete. Suddenly, a big green spaceship touches down next to them. It opens up to reveal the pilot: a green-colored anthropomorphic anteater-like creature. Yuna asks who he is, but without warning, the creature jumps on her and...uses his trunk to clean the clay off of her. Stitch introduces the alien as his cousin Felix. Stitch leads Felix into Yuna's room and in no time, Yuna's room is as spotless as Yuna herself. Stitch explains that Felix's job is to clean up messes. Together, the three clean the entire house. Felix cleans up Jumba and Pleakley's house next. Pleakley's overjoyed that Felix is back to clean for them again, but Jumba can't shake the feeling that he's forgotten something very important about his tenth experiment. Felix, Stitch, and Yuna clean up her elementary school next, then they start on the whole town. Shop after shop, stand after stand, Felix makes all of Izayoi Island spick-and-span. Stitch looks at his Good Deed Counter to see if he's got any good deeds, but nothing. Yuna tells him that since Felix is the one doing the actual cleanup, Stitch won't get any credit for it. Back home, Yuna accidentally spills some orange juice, but instead of cleaning it up herself, she decides to just leave it for Felix. Grandma points out that this sin't right and it goes against what she told Stitch earlier about cleaning up the mess he made, but Yuna just leaves. When she makes it outside, Jumba and Pleakley run up to her and worriedly ask where Felix is. They say that they have to find him immediately or disaster could follow. Felix had just finished cleaning the dust off of the books in the island's book store. The owner happily says that there's nothing dirty anymore and Felix realizes that he's right. He begins looking at the older vintage books and then to the store owner's horror, begins sucking them up! Stitch, Yuna, Jumba, and Pleakley try to stop him, but the neat-freak escapes. He begins sucking up other old things such as antique dishes. He even tries to inhale the island's only mailbox, but Stitch prevents this, though Felix gets away again. All the shopowners are mad at Stitch for Felix making such a big mess of things and Stitch even loses a couple of good deeds. Jumba apologizes and admits that he forgot that a flaw in Felix's programming was that he couldn't tell the difference between antiques and garbage. Jumba detects Felix on a radar and Pleakley says that he's going back to Yuna's house. Yuna wonders why Felix would go back there, as there's nothing old in her house, until Pleakley realizes that his target might be Grandma! The quartet rushes back home and they all look for Grandma, but they can't find her, just Felix sleeping, which he only does when his stomach is full. Everyone thinks that Felix ate Grandma, but she comes home, having just gone to the store to buy some food for Felix. Later, all of the antiques have been returned Jumba has reprogrammed Felix (again); instead of eating old things, the green experiment recycles them. To use the best of this ability, Felix gets a job at the garbage company. Yuna starts working on her clay sculpture again, but Stitch ruins it again. The episode ends with Stitch calling for Felix's help again. Experiments *010: Felix *625: Reuben (Japanese/original dub only) Trivia *Just like the episode before this one, it was cut down for time for the English dub. *Deleted Scenes from the Japanese Dub: **Yuna looking for Stitch after going to get the transmitter, which would have given viewers the first view of the Kamihara Bathroom. **An extended transmission, which includes Hämsterviel, Gantu and Reuben all sleeping while the transmission goes through. **Yuna playfully trying to get the transmitter from Stitch, explaining her smile in the English Dub. **Felix cleaning Yuna's bedroom floor before going onto the desk. **Felix cleaning the bathroom. **Felix cleaning Jumba's room before he jumps to the obvious conclusion that Stitch called Felix for help. **Penny standing speechless while Felix cleans the school. **A dinner scene where Felix is present, and Yuna explaining that they will clean up the village tomorrow in contrast to the same day. **Felix cleaning hair off of a barbershop floor while cleaning the village. **The scene where Felix evilly says "Dirty" at the bookstore cuts to Yuna spilling her drink at home instead of him immediately getting rid of the old books. **Yuna went home while Stitch was with Felix, explaining why Stitch and Felix were in town without her. **Yuna accidently getting Felix to spit out all the trash he collected, explaining why there was more trash in the morning. Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes